Por Trece Razones
by Rose Andley
Summary: En esta historia se devela la vida de Candy White una adolecente la cual se suicido ¿pero que tiene de especial?.Terry Grandcheter es un chico normal como todos que un dia recibe un paquete el cual resulta ser 7 video cintas que grabo la fallecida Candy.En esta historia se explicaran los papeles que jugaron cada persona en la muerte de la joven son solo Por Trece Razones.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo prometido es deuda y dije que regresaria asi que aqui esta pero como estoy muy ocupada solo si hay bastantes lectores subire un capitulo por ahora les ubo 2**

**SINOPSIS**

No se puede detener el presente, ni tampoco rebobinar el pasado. El único modo de llegar a conocer el secreto… es darle al PLAY.

Terry Granchester es un adolescente como cualquier otro que encuentra, al llegar un día a casa, una misteriosa caja sin remitente dirigida a su nombre. El contenido no es otro que una serie de cintas de grabación, siete en total, que parece haberle enviado Candy, una compañera de clase que no hace ni dos semanas que se ha suicidado. A pesar del desconcierto que supone volver a oír la voz de Candy, Terry descubrirá que son trece las razones por las cuales ha decidido quitarse la vida, trece caras de casete y que, por ello, son trece las personas que deben escucharlas. Él es una de ellas. —Es un juego muy sencillo: primero las escuchas, luego las pasas— dice Candy en la primera cara. ¿Qué razones son esas y qué tiene que ver él con ellas? A lo largo del día, Terry se irá obsesionando con las grabaciones y hasta recorrerá la ciudad con un mapa que ella misma le ha proporcionado. Pero he aquí un viaje distinto del esperado, un viaje donde el punto de llegada es precisamente el mismo que el de partida y en el que solo hacen falta unos nuevos ojos para verlo todo como por vez primera. Candy irá desgranando poco a poco su vida en un intento de poner de manifiesto las consecuencias, grandes o pequeñas, de las cosas que hacemos y dejamos de hacer, y que cambian el mundo a veces sin darnos cuenta.

* * *

**Buenoooo esta es mi primera adaptacion de un libro mi favorito por trece razones de Jay Asher waaaa ojala les guste tanto como a mi Candy+Hannah=una gran historia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

—¿Señor? —me repite ella— ¿Cuánto le gustaría que tardase en llegar?

Froto dos dedos, con fuerza, sobre la ceja izquierda. El latido se ha vuelto intenso.

—No importa— digo.

La empleada coge el paquete. La misma caja de zapatos que estaba en mi porche hace menos de veinticuatro horas, envuelta de nuevo en una bolsa de papel marrón, sellada con cinta de embalar transparente, exactamente igual que la había recibido yo. Pero ahora está dirigida a un nombre nuevo. El siguiente en la lista de Candice White.

—La docena del panadero —murmuré. Después me siento asqueado por tan siquiera haberme dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Perdón?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto es?

Deja la caja sobre una alfombrilla de goma y marca una serie de números en el teclado.

Dejo mi café de gasolinera sobre el mostrador y miro para la pantalla. Saco unos cuantos billetes de la cartera, busco unas monedas en el bolsillo y dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador.

—Creo que el café aún no le ha hecho efecto —dice ella—. Le falta un dólar.

Le tiendo el dólar que faltaba y después me froto los ojos para quitarme el sueño. El café esta tibio cuando le doy un sorbo, lo que hace que sea más difícil tragármelo. Pero necesito despertarme de alguna forma.

O quizá no. Quizá sea mejor pasar el día medio dormido. Quizá sea la única forma de ir pasando el día de hoy.

—Debería llegar a esta dirección mañana— después deja caer la caja dentro de un carrito detrás de ella. Debería haber esperado a salir del instituto. Debería haberle concedido a Susana un último día de paz.

A pesar de que no se lo merezca.

Cuando llegue a casa mañana, o al día siguiente, se encontrará un paquete en la puerta. O si su madre, o su padre, o cualquier otra persona llega primero, quizá se lo encontrará sobre la cama. y se emocionará. Yo estaba emocionado. ¿un paquete sin remite? ¿Lo habrán olvidado, o será hecho a propósito? ¿será quizá, de un admirador secreto?

—¿Quiere el tiquet? —me pregunta la dependienta.

Meneo la cabeza.

Una pequeña impresora saca uno de todas formas. Miro como arranca el papel contra el plástico en forma de sierra y lo tira a una papelera.

solo hay una oficina de correos en el pueblo. Me pregunto si esta misma empleada habrá ayudado a las otras personas, de la lista, a los que recibieron este paquete antes que yo. ¿Habrán conservado el tique ir modo de enfermizo recuerdo? ¿Lo habrán guardo en el cajón de la ropa interior? ¿Lo habrán clavado en un tablón de corcho?

Casi le pido que me devuelva el tique. Casi digo:

—Lo siento, ¿podría dármelo? —de recuerdo.

Pero si quisiera tener un recuerdo, podría haber hecho copias de las cintas o guardado el mapa. Pero no quería volver a escuchar nunca más esas cintas, a pesar de que su voz no abandonará nunca mí cabeza. Y las casas, las calles y el instituto siempre estarán ahí para recordármelo.

Ahora está fuera de mi control. El paquete está de camino. Salgo de la oficina de correos sin el tique.

En algún lugar profundo bajo mi ceja izquierda, la cabeza todavía me late. Cada trago que tomo tiene un gusto amargo, y cuanto más me acerco al instituto, más cerca estoy de desplomarme.

Quiero desplomarme. Quiero caer allí mismo sobre la acera y arrastrarme hacia la hiedra. Porque justo detrás de la hiedra la acera hace una curva, siguiendo la parte exterior del aparcamiento del instituto. Pasa a través del jardín delantero y se mete dentro del edificio principal. Lleva hasta las puertas principales y se mete por un pasillo, que continua serpenteando entre hileras de taquillas y clases a ambos lados, para acabar entrando

por la puerta siempre abierta para la primera clase.

En la parte delantera del aula, de cara a los alumnos, estará la mesa del señor Britter. Él será el último en recibir un paquete sin remite. Y, en medio de la sala, a un pupitre a la izquierda del de él, estará el pupitre de Candice Whites.

Vacío.

**AYER **

**UNA HORA DESPUES DEL INSTITUTO **

Un paquete del tamaño de una caja, de zapatos está colocado contra la puerta principal, en ángulo. En la puerta de nuestra casa hay una pequeña abertura para meter el correo, pero cualquier cosa más gruesa que una pastilla de jabón se queda fuera. Un apresurado garabato en el envoltorio dirige el paquete a Terry Granchester, así que Io cojo y entro.

Llevo el paquete a la cocina y lo dejo sobre la encimera. Abro el cajón de los trastos y saco unas tijeras. Después paso uno de los filos de la tijera alrededor del paquete y levanto la parte superior. Dentro de la caja de zapatos hay un tubo enrollado envuelto en plástico de burbujitas. Lo desenvuelvo y descubro siete cintas de casete sueltas.

Cada cinta tiene un número escrito en azul oscuro sobre la esquina derecha, seguramente con esmalte de uñas cada cara tiene un número. Uno y dos en la primera cinta, tres y cuatro en la siguiente, cinco y seis, y así continúa. La última cinta tiene un trece en una cara, pero no hay nada escrito en la otra.

¿Quién me habrá enviado una caja llena de cintas de casete? Ya nadie escucha cintas. ¿Tengo tan siquiera un reproductor en el que escucharlas?

iEl garaje! El radiocasete del banco de herramientas. Mi padre lo compró en un mercadillo de jardín por cuatro duros. Es viejo, así que no le importa que se cubra de serrín o se salpique de pintura. Y lo mejor de todo, se pueden escuchar cintas.

Arrastro una banqueta hasta colocarla delante del banco de herramientas, tiro la mochila al suelo y después me siento. Aprieto el botón de _Eject_. Una puertecita de plástico se abre e introduzco la primera cinta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**CASETE 1: CARA A**

_Hola chicos y chicas. Soy Candice White. En vivo y en estéreo. _

No me lo creo.

_Nada de compromisos que me hayan hecho volver. Nada de bises_. _Y esta vez, nada de peticiones. _

No, no me lo puedo creer. Candice White se suicidó

_Espero que estéis preparados, porque estoy a punto de contaros la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué se acabó mi vida. Y si estas escuchando estas cintas, tú eres una de las razones _

¿Qué? No!

_No diré qué cinta te introduce en la historia. Pero no tengas miedo, si has recibido esta adorable cajita, tu nombre aparecerá...te lo prometo. _

_¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta? Eh! suena a chiste ¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta? Respuesta: porque no podría sostenerse. _

¿Es esto algún tipo de retorcida nota de suicida?

_Venga. Ríete. Vaya. Me había parecido divertido. _

Antes de morir, Candy había grabado un montón de cintas. ¿Por qué?

_Las reglas son muy sencillas. Solo hay dos. Regla número uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti. _

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—¡Mamá!

Me tiro sobre el radiocasete y golpeo varios botones al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, me has asustado —digo—. No es nada. Es un proyecto del instituto.

Mi respuesta válida para todo. ¿Qué llegarás tarde? Un proyecto del instituto. ¿Que necesitas más dinero? Un proyecto del instituto. Y ahora, las cintas de una chica. Una chica que hace dos semanas se tragó un puñado de pastillas.

Un proyecto del instituto.

—¿Puedo escucharlo? —me pregunta.

—No es mío —digo mientras rasco la puntera del pie contra el suelo de cemento—. Estoy ayudando a un amigo. Es para la clase de historia, muy aburrido.

—Bueno, es muy amable por tu parte —dice. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y coge un trapo polvoriento, un viejo pañal de tela mío, para sacar una cinta métrica que está escondida debajo. Después me besa en la frente—. Te dejo tranquilo.

Espero hasta que escucho cómo se cierra la puerta y después colocó un dedo sobre el botón de Play. Siento los dedos, las manos, los brazos, el cuello, todo vacío. No tengo fuerza suficiente ni para apretar un solo botón del radiocasete.

Cojo el pañal de tela y envuelvo la caja de zapatos en él para apartarla de mi vista. Ojalá nunca hubiera visto la caja ni las siete cintas que había dentro de

ella. Darle al Play la primera vez había sido fácil. Pan comido. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Pero esta vez, es una de las cosas más terroríficas que he hecho en mi vida.

Bajo el volumen y aprieto el Play.

_... uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti. _

_Cuando acabes de escuchar las trece caras —porque cada historia tiene trece caras—rebobina las cintas, vuélvelas a colocar en la caja y pásaselas a quien sea que continúe tu pequeña historia. Y tú, el afortunado número trece, puedes llevarte las cintas directamente al infierno. Depende de cuál sea tu religión, quizá nos veamos allí. _

_En caso de que sientas la tentación de romper las normas, has de saber que he hecho una copia de estas cintas. Esas copias serán emitidas de una forma muy pública en caso de que este paquete no os llegue a todos. Esta no ha sido una decisión espontánea. No vuelvas a dar por sentado nada sobre mí... de nuevo. _

No. De ninguna forma podía pensar ella eso.

_Estás siendo observado. _

El estómago se me retuerce, dispuesto a vomitar si se lo permito Cerca de mí tengo un cubo de plástico que está boca abajo sobre una banqueta para los

pies. En un par de zancadas, si lo necesito puedo coger el asa y darle la vuelta.

Apenas conocía a Candice White. Quiero decir que hubiera querido hacerlo. Hubiera querido conocerla más si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. A lo largo del verano habíamos trabajado juntos en el cine. Y no hacía tanto tiempo, en una fiesta, nos habíamos visto. Pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de acercarnos más el uno al otro. Y ni una sola vez dijo nada por sentado sobre ella. Ni una sola vez.

Estas cintas no deberían estar aquí. No deberían estar conmigo. Tiene que haber un error. O es una broma terrible.

Arrastro el cubo de basura por el suelo. A pesar de que ya lo he comprobado una vez, vuelvo a mirar el envoltorio. Tiene que haber un remite en algún lado. Quizá se me haya pasado por alto.

Las cintas de suicidio de HaCandice White están circulando por ahí. Alguien les ha hecho una copia y me las ha enviado para gastarme una broma. Mañana en la escuela alguien se reirá al verme, o pondrá una sonrisita de suficiencia y mirará para otro lado. Y entonces lo sabré.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haré entonces?

No lo sé

_Casi lo olvido. Si estás en mi lista, deberías haber recibido un mapa. _

Dejo caer el envoltorio de nuevo en el cubo de la basura.

Estoy en la lista.

Hace unas semanas, justo unos días antes de que Candy se tomase las pastillas, alguien metió un sobre por el respiradero de mi taquilla. En la parte de fuera del sobre decía: GUARDA ESTO. LO NECESITARÁS, escrito en

rotulador rojo. Dentro había un mapa de la ciudad doblado. Más o menos una docena de estrellitas rojas marcaban diferentes puntos de ella.

En la escuela primaria utilizábamos aquellos mismos mapas de la cámara de comercio para aprender dónde estaba el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. Había unos numeritos azules diminutos esparcidos por todo el mapa, que coincidían con los nombres de las tiendas que aparecían escritos en los márgenes.

Guardaba el mapa de Candy en la mochila. Tenía intención de enseñarlo por el instituto para ver si le había llegado a alguien más. Para ver si alguien sabía lo que significaba. Pero habían pasado los días, se había colado entre mis libros y libretas y me había olvidado de él.

Hasta ahora.

_A lo largo de las cintas iré mencionando diferentes puntos de nuestra querida ciudad que debes visitar. No te puedo obligar a ir allí, pero si quieres profundizar un poco más, ve a donde están las estrellas. Y si quieres, tira el mapa y nunca me enterare. _

Mientras Candy habla por los polvorientos altavoces, siento el peso de mi mochila contra la pierna. Dentro arrugado en algún lugar al fondo, esta su mapa.

_O quizá si me entere. La verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo funciona esto de estar muerta. Quién sabe, quizá esté detrás de ti ahora mismo. _

Me inclino hacia delante, clavando los codos sobre el banco de herramientas Dejo caer la cara entre las manos y me deslizo los dedos entre el cabello inesperadamente húmedo.

_Lo siento. Eso no ha sido justo. ¿Preparado,Andley? _

Albert Andley. Un chico del último curso. El primer beso de Candy.

Pero ¿por qué sabía yo eso?

_Albert cariño, tú fuiste mi primer beso. La primera mano que cogí. Pero no eras más que un tío normal y corriente. Y no lo digo para ser mala, no es así. Simplemente era que tenías algo que me hacía necesitar ser tu novia. Todavía hoy no sé exactamente qué era. Pero ahí estaba... y era increíblemente fuerte. _

_Tú no sabes esto, pero hace dos años, cuando yo era novata y tú estabas en segundo, te seguía a todas partes. Durante la sexta hora trabajaba en la oficina de asistencias, así que me sabía todas tus clases. Incluso llegue a fotocopiarme tu horario, estoy segura de que todavía lo tengo en algún lado. Y cuando busquen entre mis cosas seguramente lo tiren pensando que un enamoramiento de novata no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero ¿la tiene? Para mí, sí, la tiene. He vuelto atrás hasta ti para encontrar una introducción para mi historia. Y en realidad es en donde comienza. _

Entonces ¿en qué punto estoy yo de la lista, entre esas historia? ¿la segunda? ¿la tercera? ¿Se pone peor a medida que avanza?

_Ha dicho que el afortunado número trece se puede llevar las cintas al infierno. _

_Cuando llegues al final de estas cintas, Albert, espero que entiendas el papel que has tenido en todo esto. Porque ahora podría parecer un pequeño papel, pero importa. Al final, todo importa. _

_Traición. Es una de las peores sensaciones que se puede tener. Sé que tú no pretendías fallarme. De hecho, la mayoría de los que escucháis seguramente no tuvieseis ni idea de lo que estabais haciendo. De lo que estabais haciendo en realidad. _

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo,Candy? Porque de verdad que no tengo ni idea. Aquella noche, si es la noche en la que estoy pensando, fue exactamente tan rara para mí como lo fue para ti. Quizá más, ya que todavía no tengo ni idea de qué demonios ocurrió.

_Nuestra primera estrellita roja se encuentra en C—4. Lleva el dedo hasta la C y déjalo caer hasta el 4. Correcto, como en el juego de los barcos. Cuando acabes esta cinta, deberías ir hasta allí. Solo vivimos en aquella casa durante un período muy corto, el verano anterior a mi primer año de instituto, pero era allí donde vivíamos cuando llegamos a la ciudad. Y es en donde te vi a ti por primera vez, Albet . Quizá lo recuerdes. Estabas enamorado de mi amiga Dorothy. Todavía faltaban dos meses para que comenzase el instituto, y Dorothy era la única persona que conocía, ya que vivía en la casa de al lado. Me dijo que el año anterior estabas siempre encima de ella. No literalmente encima, solo que la mirabas y que chocabas con ella en los pasillos por casualidad_. _Era por casualidad, ¿verdad? Dorothy me dijo que en el baile de fin de curso por fin habías reunido valor para hacer algo más que mirar y chocar con ella. Habíais bailado juntos todas las lentas. Y pronto, me dijo ella, iba a dejarte que la besases. El primer beso de su vida. ¡Qué honor! _Las historias tienen que ser malas. Malas de verdad. Y esa es la única razón por la que las cintas se están pasando de una persona a otra. Por miedo. ¿Por qué ibas a querer enviar por correo un montón de cintas en las que se te culpa de un suicidio? No lo harías. Pero Candy quiere que nosotros, los que aparecemos en la lista, escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir. Y haremos lo que ella dice, continuar pasando las cintas, aunque solo sea para mantenerlas fuera del alcance de los que no están en la lista. "La lista." Suena a nombre de club secreto. De club exclusivo. Y por alguna razón, yo pertenezco a él.

_Quería ver como eras, Albert, así que te llamamos desde mi casa y te dijimos que vinieses. Te llamamos desde mi casa porque Dorothy no quería que supieses dónde vivía ella... bueno, todavía no...aunque su casa estaba justo al lado de la mía. Estabas jugando a la pelota (no sé si era baloncesto, béisbol o qué) pero no podías venir hasta más tarde. Así que esperamos. _

Baloncesto. Muchos de nosotros habíamos jugado durante aquel verano, porque deseábamos entrar en el segundo equipo ya desde el primer año de , que sólo estaba en segundo curso, ya tenía un lugar reservado para él en el primer equipo. Así que muchos jugábamos a la pelota

con él con la esperanza de aprender algo durante el verano. Y algunos lo consiguieron. Aunque otros, por desgracia, no lo consiguieron.

_Nos sentamos delante del alféizar de mi ventana, hablamos durante horas, y de repente tú y uno de tus amigos (¡hola,Jimmy!) aparecisteis caminando por la calle. _

¿Jimmy? ¿Jimmy Cathryng? La única vez que había visto a Jimmy con Candy aunque fuese sólo durante un instante, había sido la noche en que la había conocido.

_Hay dos calles que se juntan delante de mi antigua casa, como si fuese una "T" al revés. Vosotros veníais caminando por el medio de la carreteril, hada nosotras. _

Espera, espera. Necesito pensar. Arranco una mota de pintura naranja seca del banco de herramientas. ¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué me estoy metiendo en esto? ¿Por qué no me limito a sacar la cinta del radiocasete y tirar toda la caja a la basura?

Trago saliva. Las lágrimas me asoman a los ojos. Porque es la voz de Candy . Una voz que creía que no volvería a escuchar nunca. No puedo tirar esto. Y por las reglas. Miro hacia la caja de zapatos escondida bajo el pañal de tela. Candy ha dicho que había hecho una copia de todas las cintas. Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Quizá si detengo las cintas, si no se las paso a nadie más, ya estará. Se acabará. No pasará nada.

Pero ¿y si hubiera algo en las cintas que me pudiese hacer daño? ¿Y si no fuese un truco? Entonces aparecería el segundo juego de cintas. Eso es lo que ha dicho ella. Y todo el mundo escuchará lo que hay en ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

¿Quién quiere comprobar si se está tirando un farol?

Saliste de la cuneta y pusiste un pie en el jardín. Mi padre había tenido el sistema de riego encendido durante toda la mañana, así que el césped estaba mojado y te resbaló el pie, con lo que te quedaste haciendo el spagat. Jimmy estaba mirando para la ventana, intentando ver mejor a la nueva amiga de Dorothy (una servidora) y tropezó contigo, con lo que aterrizó a tu lado sobre el bordillo.

Le empujaste y te pusiste de pie. Después se levantó él, y los dos os mirasteis, sin estar seguros de qué hacer. ¿Y qué decidisteis? Os largasteis corriendo calle abajo mientras Dorothy y yo nos reíamos como locas en la ventana.

Recuerdo aquello. Dorothy creía que había sido tan divertido... Me lo había contado en su fiesta de despedida aquel verano.

La fiesta en la que había visto a Candice White por primera vez. Dios. Me había parecido tan guapa. Y nueva en la ciudad, aquello fue lo que realmente me llegó. Cuando estoy cerca del sexo opuesto, especialmente en aquella época, la lengua se me traba, se me hacen unos nudos de los que huiría incluso un scout. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella podía ser el nuevo y mejorado Terry Granchester que haría su primer año en el instituto.

Dorothy se fue de la ciudad antes de que comenzase la escuela, y yo me enamoré del chico que había dejado atrás. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquel chico comenzó a mostrar interés por mí. Lo cual tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que parecía que yo siempre aullaba por allí cerca.

No estábamos juntos en ninguna clase, pero nuestras aulas durante la primera, la cuarta y la quinta clase por lo menos estaban cerca. Vale, la quinta clase a veces se alargaba y yo llegaba cuando tú ya te hablas ido, pero la primera y la cuarta clase por lo menos estaban en el Mismo pasillo.

En la fiesta de Dorothy todo el mundo andaba por el patio exterior, a pesar de que hacía frío. Seguramente había sido la noche más fría del verano. Y yo, por supuesto, me había dejado la chaqueta en casa.

Después de un tiempo, conseguí saludarte. Y un tiempo después, tú conseguiste devolverme el saludo. Entonces, un día, me encontré caminando a tu lado sin decir nada. Sabía que no podrías soportarlo, así que aquello nos llevó a nuestra primera conversación de varias palabras.

No, no es cierto. Me había dejado la chaqueta en casa porque quería que todo el mundo viese mi camisa nueva. Qué imbécil era.

—¡Eh! —me dijiste—¿Es que no vas a decirme hola?

Sonreí, tomé aliento y me di la vuelta.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo,Albert?

—Porque siempre me dices hola.

Te pregunté por qué pensabas que eras un experto en mí. Te dije que seguramente no supieses nada de mí.  
En la fiesta de Dorothy yo me había agachado para atarme el zapato durante mi primera conversación con Candy. Y no había podido. No me había podido atar el dichoso cordón del zapato porque tenía los dedos agarrotados del frío.

En honor a Candy, he de decir que ella se ofreció a atármelo. Por supuesto que no le había dejado. Esperé a que Jimmy se metiese en nuestra torpe conversación para colarme dentro y poner los dedos en agua corriente. Qué vergüenza.

Antes, cuando le había preguntado a mi madre cómo podía llamar la atención de un chico, me había dicho "hazte la dura". Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Y está claro que funcionó. Comenzaste a aparecer por mis clases, esperando por mí. Parecía que habían pasado semanas hasta que por fin me pediste el teléfono. Pero yo sabía que acabarías haciéndolo,Albert,así que ya lo había practicado en voz alta.

Muy tranquila y con confianza, como si en realidad no me importase. Como si lo diese cien veces cada día. Sí, muchos chicos en mi antigua escuela me habían pedido el teléfono. Pero aquí, en mi nueva escuela, tú eras el primero.

No, eso no es cierto. Pero tú fuiste el primero que consiguió tener mi número. No es que no te lo hubiera querido dar antes. Solo estaba siendo precavida. Una ciudad nueva. Una escuela nueva. Y esta vez, iba a tener control sobre cómo me veía la gente. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se tiene una segunda oportunidad? Antes de ti, Albert Andley, siempre que alguien me lo pedía decía los números correctos hasta el último. Y entonces me asustaba y me confundía... así como por accidente, pero a propósito.

Me coloco la mochila en el regazo y después abro el bolsillo más grande.

Me estaba emocionando demasiado al verte escribir mi número. Por suerte tú también estabas demasiado nervioso para darte cuenta. Cuando por fin conseguí escupí el último número —¡el número correcto!—sonreí muchísimo. Mientras tanto, la mano te temblaba tanto que creía que te lo ibas a cargar todo. Y no iba a permitir que aquello ocurriese.

Saco el mapa y lo desdoblo sobre el banco de herramientas.  
Señalé el número que estabas escribiendo.

—Debería ser un siete —dije.

—Es un siete.

Con una regla de madera le aliso los extremos.

—Oh. Vale, mientras tú sepas que es un siete.

—Lo sé —me dijiste. Pero repasaste igualmente para hacer que fuese un siete todavía más tembloroso.  
Me estiré el dobladillo de la manga sobre la palma de la mano y casi me acerqué a secarte el sudor de la frente... algo que mi madre habría hecho.

Pero, por suerte, no lo hice. Nunca le hubieras vuelto a pedir el teléfono a una chica.  
A través de la puerta lateral del garaje mamá me llama. Bajo el volumen, preparado para darle al botón de Stop si la puerta se abre.

—¿Sí?  
Cuando llegué a casa, ya habías llamado. Dos veces.

—Quiero que continúes trabajando —dice mamá—. Pero necesito saber si cenarás con nosotros.

Mi madre me preguntó quién eras, y le dije que íbamos a clase juntos, que seguramente llamases para preguntarme algo sobre los deberes. Y ella me dijo que era exactamente lo que tú le habías dicho.

Bajo la vista y miro la primera estrellita roja: C—4. Sé dónde es. Pero ¿debería ir allí?

No me lo podía creer. Albert, le habías mentido a mi madre. ¿Y por qué me hizo aquello tan feliz?

—No —digo—. Me voy a casa de un amigo. Para hacer lo del proyecto.  
Porque nuestras mentiras coincidían. Aquello era una señal.

—Está bien —dice mamá—. Te guardaré algo en la nevera y te lo puedes calentar más tarde.  
Mi madre me preguntó qué clase teníamos juntos y yo le dije que mates, lo cual no era totalmente una mentira. Los dos hacíamos clases de mates. Solo que no estábamos juntos. Y no eran del mismo tipo.

—Bien —dijo mi madre—. Eso es lo que él me ha dicho.  
La acusé de no confiar en su propia hija, le arranqué el trozo de papel con tu número de la mano y corrí al piso de arriba.

Iré. A la primera estrella. Pero antes de eso, cuando se acabe esta cara de la cinta, iré a casa de Anthony.

Tony nunca ha cambiado el equipo de música de su coche, así que todavía puede escuchar casetes. Así, dice él, puede controlar la música. Si lleva a alguien a un sitio y trae su propia música, hay un problema. "El formato no es compatible", les dice.

Cuando respondiste al teléfono, dije:

—¿Albert? Soy Candy. Mi madre me ha dicho que me has llamado por un problema de mates.

Anthony tiene un viejo Mustang que ha heredado de su hermano, que a su vez lo heredó de su padre, que seguramente lo heredase también del suyo. En la escuela hay pocos amores comparables al que hay entre Anthony y su coche. Le han dejado más chicas, porque sentían celos de su coche, de las que han besado mis labios.

Estabas confundido, pero al final recordaste que le habías mentido a mi madre y, como buen chico, te disculpaste.

Aunque no puedo considerar a Anthony un amigo cercano, hemos hecho juntos un par de trabajos, así que sé donde vive. Y, lo más importante de todo, tiene un walkman viejo en el que se pueden escuchar cintas. Es amarillo y tiene unos auriculares de plástico finitos, y estoy seguro de que me lo dejará.

Me llevaré unas cuantas cintas y las escucharé mientras camino hasta el antiguo barrio de Candy, que solo está a una manzana o dos de la casa de Anthony.

—Entonces, Albert, ¿cuál es el problema de mates? —pregunté. No te ibas a librar tan fácilmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:Este fic es una adaptacion del libro _"Por trece Razones"_ de Jay Asher**

**Capitulo 5.**

O quizá me lleve las cintas a algún otro lugar. Algún lugar privado. Porque aquí no las puedo escuchar. No es que mamá ni papá vayan a reconocer la voz que suena por los altavoces, pero necesito espacio. Espacio para respirar.

_**Y no perdiste ni una oportunidad. Me dijiste que el Tren A salía de tu casa a las 3:45 de la tarde. El Tren B salía de mi casa diez minutos más tarde. Tú no lo veías, Albert, pero incluso levanté la mano como si estuviese en la escuela en lugar de sentada en el borde de mi cama.**_

_**—Yo, señor Andley, yo —dije—. Sé la respuesta.**_

_**Cuando dijiste mi nombre:**_

_**—¿Sí, señorita White? —tiré la regla de mamá de hacerse la dura por la ventana. Te dije que los dos trenes se encontraban en LakeWood, al final del tobogán con forma de cohete.**_

¿Qué le habría visto Candy? Nunca lo entendí. Incluso ella ha admitido que era incapaz de explicarlo. Pero para ser un tío con una pinta bastante normal, hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta Albert Andley.

Sí, es bastante alto. Y quizá lo encuentren misterioso. Siempre está mirando por las ventanas, contemplando alguna cosa.  
Hubo una larga pausa en tu extremo de la línea, Albert. Y quiero decir una laaarga pausa.

_**—Entonces, ¿cuándo se encuentran los trenes? —preguntaste.**_

_**—En quince minutos —dije yo.**_

_**Dijiste que quince minutos te parecían horriblemente largos para dos trenes que iban a toda velocidad.**_  
_**Uau. Relájate, Candy.**_

_**Ya sé lo que estáis pensando todos. Candice White es una guarra.**_

_**¿Lo habéis pillado? He dicho "Candice White es". Ya no puedo decir eso más.**_

_**Deja de hablar.**_

Acerco la banqueta un poco más al banco de herramientas. Los dos ejes de la pletina, escondidos tras una ventanita de plástico ahumado, hacen rodar la  
cinta de un lado al otro. Un suave silbido sale de los altavoces. Un suave y estático susurro.

¿Qué está pensando? ¿En este momento tendría los ojos cerrados? ¿Estará llorando? ¿Tendrá el dedo sobre el botón de Stop deseando tener fuerza para apretarlo? ¿Qué está haciendo? No lo escucho.

Equivocado. Su voz suena enfadada. Casi temblorosa

Candy White no es, ni nunca ha sido una guarra. Lo cual da lugar a La pregunta, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado? Yo solo quería un beso. Era una chica de Primero a la que nunca habían besado. Nunca. Pero me gustaba un chico, a él le gustaba yo e iba a besarle. Y eso era todo—todo—en aquel momento.

¿Cuál era la otra historia? Porque yo había escuchado algo.

_**Durante unas cuantas noches antes de nuestro encuentro en el parque había tenido el mismo sueño. Exactamente el mismo. Desde el principio hasta el fin. Y para que te recrees los oídos, aquí está.**_

_**Pero primero, lo ambientaremos un poco En mi anterior ciudad había un parque que se parecía al LakeWood en una cosa. Los 2 tenían un cohete espacial. Estoy seguro que los había hecho la misma empresa porque parecían iguales. Una nariz roja que apunta hacia el cielo. Unas barras de metal salen de la nariz y bajan hacia las aletas verdes que levantan el cohete del suelo. Entre la nariz y las aletas hay tres plataformas, conectadas entre ellas por tres escaleras. En el nivel más alto hay un timón. El nivel del medio es un tobogán que lleva al parque.**_

_**Muchas noches precias a mi primer día de escuela aquí, me había subido a la parte de arriba de aquel cohete y había dejado caer la cabeza contra el timón. La brisa de la noche que soplaba entre las barras me tranquilizaba. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en mi hogar.**_

_**Yo había subido una vez allí una vez, solo una vez, cuando tenía cinco años. Había gritado y llorado para salir y no quería bajar por nada del mundo. Pero**_  
_**papá era demasiado grande y no cabía por los agujeros. Así que habían tenido que llamar a los bomberos, y habían enviado a una mujer bombero a recogerme. Debían de tener muchos rescates de aquel tipo porque, hace unas semanas, la ciudad Anunció que planeaba tirar abajo el tobogán—cohete.**_

_**Creo que esa era la razón por la cual, en mis sueños, mi primer beso ocurría en el cohete espacial. Me recordaba a la inocencia. Y quería que mi primer beso fuese exactamente así. Inocente,Albert.**_

_**Quizá sea por eso por lo que no ha marcado el parque con una estrellita. Puede que el cohete ya no esté antes de que las cintas hagan su recorrido por toda la lista.**_  
_**Así que volvamos a mis sueños, que comenzaron el día que te pusiste a esperarme a la puerta de clase. El día que supe que te gustaba.**_

Candy se había quitado la camiseta y le había dejado a Albert tocarle el sujetador. Eso era. Eso era lo que había escuchado que había pasado en el parque aquella noche. Pero espera. ¿Por qué iba a hacer ella eso en medio de un parque?

_**El sueño comienza conmigo en la parte de arriba del cohete, agarrada al timón. Aún es un cohete de juguete, no uno de verdad, pero cada vez que giro el timón a la izquierda, los árboles del parque levantan las raíces y dan un paso hacia la izquierda. Cuando giro el timón hacia la derecha, dan un paso hacia la derecha. Entonces escucho tu voz que me llama desde el suelo.**_

_**—¡Candy! ¡Candy! Deja de jugar con los árboles y ven a verme.**_

_**Así que dejo el timón y subo a la plataforma por el agujero. Pero cuando llego a la siguiente plataforma, los pies me han crecido tanto que no caben por el siguiente agujero.**_

¿Pies grandes? ¿En serio? No sé mucho de análisis de sueños, pero quizá se estuviese preguntando si Albert la tendría grande.  
Meto la cabeza entre las barras y grito:

_**—Tengo los pies muy grandes, ¿todavía quieres que baje?**_

_**—Me encantan los pies grandes —me gritas—. Baja por el tobogán y ven a verme. Yo te cogeré.**_

_**Así que me siento en el tobogán y empujo. Pero la resistencia del viento contra mis pies me hace ir muy despacio. Durante el tiempo que me lleva alcanzar el final del tobogán, me he dado cuenta de que tus pies son tremendamente pequeños. Que casi no existen.**_

_**¡Lo sabía!**_

_**Caminas hacia el final del tobogán con los brazos abiertos, preparado para cogerme. Y no te lo imaginarías, cuando salto, mis pies enormes no pisan tus pies diminutos.**_

_**—¿Lo ves? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —dices. Después te inclinas para besarme. Tus labios se acercan... se acercan... y... me despierto.**_

_**Cada noche durante una semana me desperté exactamente en el mismo punto, a punto de ser besada. Pero ahora, Albert, por fin me iba a encontrar contigo. En aquel parque. Al final de aquel tobogán. Y mierda, ibas a besarme hasta que no pudieses más, te gustase o no.**_

Candy, si le devolviste el beso entonces igual que lo hiciste en la fiesta, créeme, le gustó.

_**Te dije que nos encontraríamos allí en quince minutos. Por supuesto, solo lo dije para asegurarme de que yo llegaría allí antes que tú. Cuando tú entrases en el parque quería estar dentro del cohete y en la parte más alta, exactamente igual que en mis sueños. Y así fue como ocurrió... excepto los de los árboles que bailaban y los pies cambiantes.**_

_**Por la vista que yo tenía desde lo alto del cohete, te vi llegar desde el extremo más alejado del parque. Mirabas el reloj cada pocos pasos y caminaste hacia el tobogán, mirando para todos lados excepto para arriba. Así que me puse a**_  
_**darle vueltas al timón con tanta fuerza como pude para hacer que traquetease. Diste un paso atrás, levantaste la vista y me llamaste por mi nombre. Pero no te preocupes, incluso aunque yo quisiese vivir mi sueño, no esperaba que te supieses todo el guión y me dijeses que dejase de jugar con los árboles y bajase.**_

_**—Ahora mismo bajo —dije.**_

_**Pero me dijiste que me detuviese. Que subirías hasta donde estaba yo.**_  
_**Así que volví a gritar:**_

_**—¡No! Déjame bajar por el tobogán.**_

_**Y entonces repetiste aquellas palabras mágicas, como en el sueño:**_

_**—Yo te cogeré.**_

_**Sin duda supera con creces a mi primer beso. Séptimo curso, Rose Andley, detrás del gimnasio al salir de la escuela. Vino hasta mi mesa a la hora de comer, me susurró la proposición al oído y estuve empalmado el resto del día.**_  
_**Cuando el beso se terminó, tres segundos de brillo de labios con sabor a fresa más tarde, ella se volvió y salió corriendo. Eché un vistazo alrededor del gimnasio y vi cómo dos de sus amigas le daban un billete de cinco dólares cada una. ¡No me lo podía creer! Mis labios eran una apuesta de diez dólares.**_

_**¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Seguramente fuese malo, decidí.**_

_**Pero desde entonces me encanta el brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.**_  
_**No pude evitar sonreír mientras bajaba por la escalera más alta.**_

_**Me senté sobre el tobogán, con el corazón a mil. Así sería. Todas mis amigas allá en mi antiguo hogar habían dado sus primeros besos en medio de la escuela. El mío me estaba esperando al final del tobogán, exactamente tal y como yo lo había deseado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impulsarme.**_  
_**Y lo hice.**_

_**Sé que no pasó exactamente así, pero cuando miro atrás veo todo a cámara lenta. El impulso. El tobogán. Mi pelo ondeando detrás de mí. Tú levantando los brazos para cogerme. Yo levantando los míos para que pudieses hacerlo.**_

_**¿Cuándo decidiste besarme, Albert? ¿Fue durante el paseo hasta el parque? O simplemente ocurrió cuando me deslicé entre tus brazos? Vale, ¿quién de los presentes quiere saber lo primero que pensé durante mi primer beso? Aquí está: alguien ha comido perrito caliente con chili.**_

_**Muy buena, Albert.**_

_**Lo siento. No estuvo tan mal, pero fue lo primero que pensé.**_

_**Cualquier día comeré brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.**_

_**Estaba tan preocupada por qué tipo de beso sería (mis amigas de mi antigua ciudad me habían descrito muchos tipos) y resultó ser de los bonitos. No me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta Albert. No me agarraste el culo. Simplemente juntamos nuestros labios... y nos besamos.**_

_**Y ya está.**_

_**Espera. Para. No rebobines. No hace falta volver atrás porque no te has perdido nada. Deja que me repita. Eso... es... todo... lo... que... ocurrió.**_  
_**¿Qué pasa, que has escuchado alguna cosa diferente?**_

Un escalofrío me recorre la médula espinal.

Sí, lo había escuchado. Todos lo habíamos escuchado.

_**Bueno, pues tienes razón. Ocurrió algo. Albert me cogió de la mano, caminamos hasta los columpios y nos columpiamos. Después me volvió a besar de la misma forma.**_  
_**¿Y después? ¿Qué ocurrió después, Candy?**_

_**Después... nos fuimos. El se marchó por un lado. Yo por otro. Oh. Lo siento mucho. Querías algo más sensual, ¿verdad? Querías escuchar cómo mis**_  
_**deditos picajosos comenzaron a juguetear con su cremallera. Querías escuchar... Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías escuchar? Porque yo he oído tantas historias que ya no sé cuál es la más popular. Pero sé cuál es la menos popular. La verdad.**_

_**Ahora, la verdad es la que no olvidarás.**_

Todavía puedo ver a Albert en medio de un corrillo hecho por sus amigos en el instituto. Recuerdo que Candy pasó por allí, y que todo el grupo dejó de hablar. Le esquivaron la mirada. Y cuando pasó, se echaron a reír. Pero ¿por qué recuerdo esto? Porque yo quise hablar con Candy muchas veces después de la fiesta de despedida de Dorothy, pero era demasiado tímido.

Tenía demasiado miedo. Al mirar para Albert y sus amigos aquel día, tuve la sensación de que había más de ella de lo que yo sabía. Después había escuchado lo de que se había dejado toquetear en el tobogán—cohete. Y era tan nueva en la escuela que los rumores ensombrecían cualquier otra cosa que yo supiese de ella.

Candy va por delante de mí, me imaginaba. Tiene demasiada experiencia para tan siquiera pensar en mí.

_**Así que gracias, Albert. Sinceramente. Mi primer beso fue maravilloso. Y durante el mes o así que duramos, y en todos los lugares a los que fuimos, los besos fueron maravillosos. Tú eras maravilloso.**_

_**Pero entonces comenzaste a fanfarronear.**_

_**Pasó una semana y no me enteré de nada. Pero al final, como siempre ocurre, me llegaron los rumores. Y todo el mundo sabe que no se puede desmentir un rumor. Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensado.**_

_**Mientras contaba la historia, yo misma pensaba así. ¿Un beso? ¿Un rumor basado en un beso te ha hecho hacerte eso?**_

_**No. Un rumor basado en un beso arruinó un recuerdo que deseaba que fuese especial. Un rumor basado en un beso hizo que comenzase una reputación que los demás se creían y reaccionaban ante ella. Y a veces, un rumor basado en un beso tiene el efecto de una bola de nieve.**_

_**Un rumor, basado en un beso, sólo es el principio.**_

_**Dale la vuelta a la cinta para saber más.**_

Me acerco al radiocasete, preparado para apretar el botón de Stop.

_**Y Albert, cariño, quédate por aquí. No te vas a creer en qué parte vuelve a aparecer tu nombre.**_

Coloco el dedo sobre el botón, mientras escucho el suave zumbido de los altavoces, el débil chirrido de los ejes que van pasando la cinta, mientras espero a que su voz vuelva. Pero no vuelve. La historia ha acabado.

* * *

**Bueno que tal? les gusta? solo les digo que lo que esta en negro es lo que dice o piensa Candy lo demas es parte de Terry.**


End file.
